


Technomancer snippets

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, many comic references, no clear timeline, snarky, snarky flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: Place to drop off my short IronStrange fics. May have an over arching plot but one story at a time.





	1. Multiverse Headache

It was a long drawn out meeting between magic users on a different plane of existence. Some faces he recognized and some were new but no matter what they spoke of it was incredibly dull that particular day. Gently Dr. Strange tapped his shaking fingers.

“Doctor Strange of Earth- 616.” Strange looked up blinking slightly. “You seem to be out of sorts today.”

“Oh no Anthony of Earth- TRN591.” Strange said pausing in his tapping. “Just missing someone back home today that’s all. I didn’t exactly tell him I was going to a multiverse meeting of sorcerers.”

“Oh, you didn’t mention you were seeing someone Strange” Strange glanced over to see another sorcerer supreme named Wiccan.

“Seeing is a bit of stretch Wiccan. More like he’s been dropping by the sanctuary for a few months now and I can’t seem to tell him to go away. Wong believes he’s a good distraction from…everything.” Strange said waving his hand dismissively. “We fight over everything and his ego is a bit to big for his helmet.”

“Ah I believe someone told me something similar in my younger days,” Anthony said making Strange visibly look away from them. “Well no matter I believe we can easily say the meeting is finished this time. I do need to attend to a few things in my own time and universe. Give my technically self my best regards.” He added heading through a portal next to him.

Stephen groaned burying his face gently into his hands. As a few of the other sorcerers looked at him curiously.

“Wait…Tony Stark? Really Strange? Earth- 616 Tony Stark refuses to leave you alone and you were just now able to hold a conversation with the Stark of TRN591 as if it was no big deal?” Wiccan asked as Strange groaned once again.

“Of course, he knew who I was talking about, and yes Wiccan you’re from my future I’m surprised you didn’t know.” Strange said back with a bit more bite than he meant for.

“You know I am not supposed to reveal any information of your future nor my past. Now go ahead and don’t keep the poor man waiting.” Wiccan said smirking before heading through his own portal. Strange grumbled under his breathe walking through the designated portal for his own time.

He blinked his eyes readjusting his senses to the time and dimension he was in once again. He grumbled under his breath once again heading for the library.

“Oh, Doctor you’re back.”

“Yeah I’ll eat later Wong. The meeting didn’t go well…” Strange called out not even turning around, “stupid smug Anthony…” he added through gritted teeth.

“What was that?” Strange froze hearing the voice now looking towards his front room.

“Stark…how long have you been here?” Strange asked frowning before looking around. “Where’s Wong?”

“Last I saw your kitchen. Told me to stay put for my own safety till you got back. Now what did you just say?”  The man asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing…” He said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Suddenly there was the smell of oil and metal right next to him.

“Sounded like you were saying something nasty about me Strange.” Stephen opened his eyes to see he was right next to him.

“Oh, did it? I don’t remember saying anything about Tony Stark. I only said the name Anthony. You know you’re not the only person in the multiverse named that right?” He snapped back crossing his arms. “What are you doing here Stark?”

“Just came to see if you had gotten back from the thing you were doing.” Tony said grinning slightly.

“Well I am now you can leave. I’m sure you know the way out.” Stephen said turning around.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Stephen heard the man respond heading away from him. “See ya Wong! I’m getting kicked out but save a plate for me incase I don’t feel like staying home alone tonight!” Tony called out as he seemed to reach the door. Stephen’s hands shook more than normal hearing him.

“By Vishati I hate you Tony.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I love you too Dr. Strange. Stay weird.” Tony called back and for once Stephen was left speechless as the cloak of levitation smacked him gently upside the head.


	2. Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Strange and Tony meet giving Tony the permission he needs to see Stephen whenever he wants or needs. The song is Gasoline by Halsey for those wanting the music to it.

It was a meeting or rather a screening for new Avengers. The job was hard and the current roster was spread far too thin to keep up with demand. As candidate after candidate came through Stark could feel his headache grow or maybe that was Steve’s constant talking in his left ear. That was until the next candidate was called in by Fury.

“Dr. Stephen Strange.” Tony looked to see a mage with dark hair and greying sides float in as though trying to show off. Yet Tony saw something in the slight shaking of the man’s hands and the determination of his eyes.

_Are you insane like me?_   
_Been in pain like me?_   
_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_   
_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_   
_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

“Well then Doctor Strange. Tell us what you can do that Fury would extend an offer to join us.” Steve said in what Tony could only describe as his worst try at a friendly tone.

“I am a master of the mystic arts and this world’s sorcerer supreme. And although the title leaves me very busy I acted on the invite of the whim of Agamotto.” The man said not looking at Steve but Tony. Tony left his face bemused and unreadable but internally screamed at the idea that this wizard was reading him.

_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_  
 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_  
 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

“Well then I’m interested in seeing what he can do. Tony?” Tony Looked to Steve before nodding in agreement pushing the button to start the combat simulation and to raise the forcefield to protect them.

“You will be fighting drones of my design Strange wizard. Each one has been trained to fight like a fellow Avenger. You merely need to survive for ten minutes and we’ll consider you. Good luck Gandalf.” Tony said as the drones rose up. He could see the look Steve was giving him but ignored it as he pulled his tablet out quickly typing. He was going to find out more about this one.

_And all the people say_  
_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
 _With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

Tony frowned reading several old articles on the man as he could the fight rage on beyond the field. A few explosions told him the man had destroyed a few of his drones. Then the articles abruptly stopped coming as though the man had simply vanished. Tony couldn’t find anything concrete about the wizard only vague stories online about how good he was to them when no one else could help.

_I think there's a flaw in my code_  
_These voices won't leave me alone_  
 _Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

Tony looked up as Steve tapped his shoulder. Stephen was alone with only the Iron Man suit left which was badly damaged. “When…”

“well if you had been paying more attention Tony you would have seen that your drones were no match for him.” Steve chastised causing Tony to roll his eyes. He pushed a couple of buttons and the final drone retreated before it could be blown up. Strange looked to them curiously Tony now seeing the glowing orange runes wrapped around his wrists and hands. As he watched the man unfurl his fists to undo the runes the man’s hands began to shake once again.

_Are you deranged like me?_  
_Are you strange like me?_  
 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  
 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_  
 _Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

The forcefield lowered as Steve clapped moving towards the man. Tony very slowly stood up to follow him.

“That’s very impressive. I see why you hold those titles doctor. Now I do have to ask a couple question. Is doctor for show or...” Strange went to respond but Tony beat him to the punch.

“He’s an actual doctor. He used to be a renown surgeon before becoming a magic man.” Tony said putting his hands into his pockets.

“I see you did your research Tony Stark. Yes, my actual name is Dr. Stephen Strange but my hands are now incapable of holding a scalpel ever again so here we are. This is how I save lives now instead.” Strange said smirking slightly towards to Tony.

_And all the people say_  
_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
 _With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

“Where are you based right now doctor?” Steve asked as Tony sized up the man realizing that Strange was never really looking at Steve properly. Also realizing that in front of him they had both straightened up almost to see who was larger.

“Greenwich Village.” Strange responded very simply.

“Well I think I’ve seen enough, you Tony?” Steve asked nodding moving back to the table leaving Tony finally alone with the man.

_I think there's a flaw in my code  
These voices won't leave me alone_

“I think you’re a good candidate Stephen.” Tony said bringing his left hand out to shake the man’s.

“Feel free to drop by anytime Tony. Especially if I do get the position. My Sanctuary is open to all who need help.” Strange said gently taking the man’s hand. Tony chuckled nodding all the talks about him were right.  
His heart was gold and his hands were cold.


End file.
